


est. 1994

by PsychopathinCamelot



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Bandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychopathinCamelot/pseuds/PsychopathinCamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton ~ geeky australian drummer<br/>jemma ~ lonely pizza-addicted nerd</p><p>ashton plays in a band<br/>jemma happens to like bands</p><p>what could go wrong?<br/>no but seriously jemma has like one friend<br/>there are so many ways this could end up in shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Honestly, my headphones were my only comfort in this pathetic world.

My headphones gave me the freedom to listen to music privately, and when I closed my eyes, it felt like I was travelling to an alternative reality. One without one hour maths lessons every day.

I know maths was essential to everyday life, but honestly, who the fuck is gonna need to know about algebra when shopping for cheesecake.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes wearily as Mr Williams walked through the doors.

"Hey guys! I know you're all really happy to be back at school, so I've decided to arrange a new seating plan!" Everyone groaned, standing up slowly and walking to the back of the class.

I loved my seat; near the back, no one sitting next to me, just a perfect distance for my teacher to not see my headphones.

"Jemma!" He called, directing me to a seat to the side of the classroom. I nodded, making my way. It was by the window, at least. Nice view... of a field. Fab.

I sat down, and was about to lean on the window before I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I turned around to see a boy.

_Woah. Jemma, look it's a boy! A rare animal!_

I mentally slapped myself before tilting my head, enquiring why the fuck a human just touched me.

"I'm Ashton." He smiled, stretching his hand out, and _holy fuck._  


He had the biggest dimples when he smiled, and this cute curly hair and his _fingers_.

_Yeah Jemma I wonder what he could do with them._

I smiled awkwardly, shaking his hand

"Jemma."

He nodded, turning back to the front of the class.

"Okay guys, I hope you like these seats, because these are your seats for the rest of the semester!"

I could deal.

Mr Williams wrote a title on the board and dove in to teaching some shit about decimals or something. I wasn't really listening. As usual.

"I love your shirt." Ashton whispered, motioning to my _Blink-182_ tour shirt.

Yeah, I could deal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry the last chapter was so short ily<3

"Jemma, I can see right through you."

I furrowed my brows.

"Ashley, I'm not a Hydromedusa."

_(A/N a Hydromedusa is a transparent jellyfish)_

Ashley jumped off my bed with a huff. I was lying on the bed, head pressed up against the headboard.

_no shit jemma thats why its called a headboard._

We were at my house after school, 'revising' for our upcoming A Levels.

Were we? Of course not, who do you think I am? We were listening to Fall Out Boy and Panic! At the Disco on repeat. Because, you know, that's all that really matters.

"I'm not even going to ask." She rolled her eyes, walking to the end of the bed. "Who's the guy?"

I pulled a disgusted face, like the lizard that I am.

"Ash, guys are humans. Humans are gross." I replied, sitting up properly.

"Com'on, Jem, I know that's a lie. Just tell me, it's not like you have any other friends." She said with a knowing look.

I threw a pillow at her, which she swiftly blocked with her forearm.

"Hey, no, we have Stacey and Ben!" I argued.

"Who are currently fucking instead of revising." She grimaced. She acts like she's repulsed by sex, but I know she watches porn. _I can see it in her eyes._  


"It's not like we're doing any better."

She ignored me, ploughing on with the interrogation. "Please tell me?" She whimpered, pulling a frown that resembled an injured puppy.

I rolled my eyes.

"He's a hot guy that sits next to me in maths, that's it."

She nodded eagerly, kneeling on the bed, pressing me for more information.

I sighed.

"He's got these eyes that light up when he smiles it's adorable ok? And his smile is genuinely the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and he's got these long ass fingers and curly brown hair that I kinda wanna run my fingers through. And his dimples _oh my god,_ and he likes blink 182 and he's kinda perfect." I breathed heavily, looking up as Ashley's face broke out into a huge smile.

"I knew it I knew it I knew it!" She sang, prancing around the room.

"Wait," she stopped, "only maths?" I nodded.

"I looked out for him in my other lessons but I couldn't find him" I frowned.

She turned to look at me and shrugged, "it's only monday."

I nodded, still unsure about him. A boy I'd spoken one word to didn't seem to e a boy to get so excited over.

Ash suddenly ran towards me at full speed, jumping on me as she shouted "bundle!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Okay I'm sorry this took me so long but I couldn't bring myself to finish it idk. Also this chapter is so much longer than the previous two mY GOD
> 
> this is her outfit b/c i have nothing better to do than this lmao; http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=162400441
> 
> aLSO IM SEEING 5SOS IN A WEEK ARE YOU EXCITED FOR ME BC YOU SHOULD BE
> 
> i'm getting a three/four hour train ride to Birmingham on my own & i have rlly bad anxiety and i'll prob have a panic attack but i have my phone and a book and honestly its so worth it for them
> 
> okAY BACK TO THE STORY
> 
> (((for future reference, atm it's May 2012. So, before Out of my Limit, but after Ashton joined the band.)))

 

It was Tuesday, and even though I told myself I wouldn't get excited over the possibility of seeing ashton again, I failed.

I walked into second lesson literacy; a lesson devoted to teaching year 12's the difference between there, their and they're.

"Okay!" Mrs Wills called as I sat down. "I have a questionnaire on the board, I'd like you to get into pairs and interview each other. Make friends or something, I don't care." He sat down behind his desk, propping his feet up and whipping his phone out.

No teacher liked doing literacy, especially Mrs Wills. When no one volunteered, the PE teachers were sent to calm as down; giving us books or quiz's.

I looked around the room, frowning when I realized neither Ashley nor Stacey was in my literacy class.

Yet again, I was here, a loner, daydreaming about stuffed crust pepperoni pizza's.

Someone rushed through door, apologizing for lateness.

_Familiar._

I looked up to see Ashton, ripped skinny jeans and an AC DC t shirt, walking straight towards me.

I smiled, and he back, as he sat down next to me.

"Alright if I sit here?" he asked.

"I don't have any other friends." I shrugged.

He grinned, taking out his equipment.

"What're we doing?"

I pointed at the board, reading for the first time.

 

_1) What's your full name?_

  _2) Where are you from?_  


_3) What's your favourite subject?_

  _4) How old are you?_  


  _5) Favourite band?_  


  _6) Special talents?_  


  _7) Favourite film?_  


  _8) Goal in life?_  


 

I turned to Ashton, grabbing the paper laid in front of me.

He raised his eyebrows.

 

"eager?" He smiled cheekily.

I blushed, covering my face with the paper.

He laughed, pulling the paper down.

"I'm joking, I'm joking, carry on."

 

I looked at the board, then back to Ashton.

"Full name?" I asked.

"Ashton Irwin." He grinned, stretching out his arm.

I giggled, shaking it again, before writing the answer again.

 

"Where are you from?"

"Hornsby, Australia." He smiled, and I _swear to god if he does that again i'm going to punch myself._ I scribbled the answer down, trying to hide my face.

 

I rolled my eyes, continuing.

"What's your favourite subject?"

"Not this one." I laughed, nodding in agreement.

 

"How old are you?"

"18 in three months." He grinned, obviously proud of the fact that he was getting _old._  


"So you're 17." I pointed out, smiling cheekily. He didn't answer, instead crossing his arms and pretending to be angry at me.

 

 

I shook my head, laughing.

"Favourite band?" 

"Mine." He grinned.

what.

_what._

"You're in a band." I asked, dumbfounded.

_don't lie jemma you know you have a thing for band members._

He nodded. "All four of us."

"What do you play? Do you play instruments?" I asked, urging him for more information because _ugh band members._  


 

 

"Mostly pop rock or pop punk. Blink 182 and stuff. And yeah." He smiled, _which was obviously cute because he seemed so proud oh my god._  


"Luke and Michael play guitar, Calum plays bass, and I play the drums."

I had to mentally stop myself from squealing.

_he's a drummer holy shit fuckin_

"I need to come see you live or something." I said, barely breathing because _oh my god drums_  


He chuckled, "We're doing a show this Saturday in the town square. It's not that big, but everyone has to start somewhere." He shrugged.

I nodded, not knowing what to say.

 

"Special talents?"

He shrugged, "I can play guitar, I guess."

My jaw dropped, "as _well_ as drums?"

He hummed, smiling at my bewilderment.

"woah," I murmured, turning back to the board.

 

"Favourite film."

He frowned, "uh, Pursuit of Happyness, I guess?"

I nodded, "Interesting choice."

 

I smiled, seeing the last question; I guessed I already knew what it was.

"So, goals in life?" I asked,

"To get somewhere with my band. Get a big enough fan following so we can see the world. I'd like that." He looked out of the window behind me, smiling.

I grinned at his happiness. Happiness makes me happy.

 

_what the fuck jemma you sappy shit_

_you don't like ppl you like satan and rock bands_

_..._

_and puppies_

 

"Okay," He grinned, "you're turn!" He said, a little too happily, taking the paper from the table.

 

_oh god he's going to murder me_

 

"Full name?"

"Jemma Clifford." I answered, playing with my fingers nervously.

 

why are you nervous jemma wtf

 

"No way." He looked up from the paper, "that's michael's last name!" His mouth pulled into a huge grin.

"Maybe we're long lost siblings," I laughed.

"Okay now you have to meet him."

I nodded.

He paused thoughtfully, "are you free after school."

I shrugged, "I guess, why?"

 

_oh god is he going to ask me out or something_

_i cant deal with social situations_

_i just met this guy_

_aASDRFGHJEGbgbjfgeb_

 

"band practice," He smiled, then realized what he said, "well, I mean, you don't have to, that was probably really wei-"

"I'd love to," I smiled, cutting him off from embarrassing himself any further.

 

_of course he wasn't going to ask you out_

_your last boyfriend was a year and he was a creep_

_you look like a potato jemma_

 

He grinned happily, turning to the board for the second question.

"Where are you from?" He asked, turning back to me

"I was born in Germany on holiday, but I'm from Sydney." I told him, as he smiled, impressed.

"That's so cool!" He grinned.

 

_he's so happy oh my god he's like a puppy shoot me please_

 

"What's your favourite subject?"

"Photography." I said quickly. It was probably the only subject I enjoyed.

"...this school does photography?" He questioned.

I stared at him.

"yes Ashton."

He giggled.

"You said my name!"

I rolled my eyes.

"You told it to me about 5 minutes ago." I pointed out.

 

"How old are you?"

"17." I answered simply.

"When's your birthday?" He asked.

I frowned, "that's not on the board."

He tilted his head.

"19th September." I sighed, giving in

"Hah!" I raised my eyebrows, "I'm older than you!"

I laughed.

 

"Favourite band?" He asked, looking at my Green Day top, then back at me.

"Yours." I said, not missing beat.

He stared me, "you haven't even seen us play," he laughed, punching me arm.

I whacked him back, "okay, fine, Panic! At the Disco."

"Woah! Cool, favourite album?"

I shook my head, laughing, "also not on the board, but A Fever You Can't Sweat Out; classic."

"Gonna have to disagree on that, my favourite is Vices & Virtues." He replied,

"The new one?" I asked, "Nah, it's not the same without Ryan Ross."

 

(A/N you have no idea jemma, you have no idea)

 

"Agree to disagree. I liked Ryan Ross, but the new album is pretty amazing. Special talents?" He asked me, not giving me a chance to respond to his previous comment.

"I can play piano I guess, I'm not very good though." I shrugged shyly.

 

_you're so awkward jemma oh my god_

 

"I doubt it, you should show me some time." He smiled, tapping my shoulder. I smiled back as he went on to the next question.

 

_stop blusHING you met him like yesterday_

 

"Favourite film?"

"The Breakfast Club? Or Lord of the Rings? I don't know I like a lot of films." I answered awkwardly.

"Two very contrasting choices." He laughed.

 

"Goals in life?" He finished.

"I want to be a photographer. I want to travel the world and buy a caravan and just go to a load of festivals across America. Retire in a lonely cottage in the wales." I concluded, smiling at how nice that plan sounded.

"Woah. I wish I'd chosen that answer." He grinned

"Come with me." I smiled, punching his arm.

 

_oh god jemma wHY did you say that_

 

He opened his mouth, about to say something, but closed it as the bell rang.

 

_time goes by fast when you're having fun_

 

_oh my god shut up jemma you're so cheesy_

 

"Wait for me outside the school gates yeah?" He asked, picking his bag up from the floor.

 

I nodded, smiling, as I slung my bag over my shoulder

 

-

 

"So," Ashley said as I sat down at our table, "seen hottie yet?"

I looked up at her, "maybe."

She grinned, moving closer to me and leaning on her elbow.

"So, learn anything new?"

I rolled my eyes.

"He's a drummer-"

"Jemma! You love drummers!" She shouted, whacking me repeatedly.

"Ow ow ow! Yes! I know." I groaned, shoving her off me, "can I continue without you interrupting me?"

She nodded reluctantly, calming down.

"He's in a band with three other guys, one I share a last name with, and I'm going to their band practice after school."

Ashley kinda just stared at me.

"2 days you've known this guy." She raised her eyebrows, "but I'm pretty sure teenagers have done worse. Have fun having sex with Ashton."

I grimaced, throwing a chip at her.

She gasped dramatically, whacking me round the head.

"Rude." I muttered, going back to my food.

 


	4. Chapter 4

m apologising rn for future; i'm sorry if dates are wrong, or if i get thing wrong like mikey's hair or how many fans they had or where they were. this is a fan fiction, and i wasn't actually part of their fan base in 2012. also, mikey's hair has been super hard to track down, so i don't know exactly when he dyed his hair, but i know the round-a-bouts. i'm gonna put the month & year at the beginning at the start of the chapter for future reference. feel free to correct me on anything, and i will try as hard as i can to make this accurate.

love you xox

(p/s. cute muke picture for you bc ily)

-

**may 2012**

-

as i leaned on the school gates, watching the time drag on my phone, i wondered, my thoughts spiralling.

maybe he wasn't going to pick me up. i'd only met him yesterday, i don't really know him. maybe he was going to kidnap me or-

i felt an arm rest on my shoulder and turned around to see ashton smiling down at me.

'you ready?'

I nodded, following him to his car.

I climbed into the front seat awkwardly, strapping on my seat belt, nervously fiddling with my fingers in my lap.

'the garage isn't that far away, don't worry. they're all really cool dudes, and we don't really have any friends, so they're excited to see you.' he gushed, driving down the secluded road.

i nodded, turning to look at him. he didn't look back, obviously, focusing on the road. i turned my attention to his arms, his hands. the way his muscles moved as he turned the wheel.

_what he could do with th-_

i turned away quickly, trying to hide my blush with my hair as i grabbed my phone from my pocket.

**_1 new message_ **

_from; **ashie xox**  [3:40]_

_have fun w the hot drummer dude, dont forget to pick me up some1 on ur way ;))_

i rolled my eyes, punching out a reply

_to; **ashie xox**  [3.41]_

_they're four dudes, ash_

'who you texting?'

i looked up suddenly, forgetting for a moment i was in somebody else's car

'oh, it's ash.'

he looked confused as he turned a corner, his arms tensing and oHENGENNWR

'i'm ash.'

i laughed in realisation, 'no, no, my friend ashley. she goes to our school.'

he grinned, pulling in to a driveway, 'oohhhh, right, yeah.'

he shifted the car slightly and stopped it, turning it off.

he turned towards me with a smile, 'you ready to meet the boys?'

i nodded nervously, following him as i jumped out of the car.

he stopped before a garage door, kneeling to pull the door up.

he opened it up to a reveal a large room, which was mostly empty apart from the multi-coloured beanbags, benches and the instruments scattered across the room.

three boys were sitting on beanbags near a drum kit labelled 'ASH', and they all looked up simultaneously as ashton walked in.

'jemma, this is michael!' ashton pulled me over to a boy somewhat taller than me who was wearing a jumper; the hood pulled up over his head. he had brown hair that he kept playing with, messing with the fringe.

'hi.' i smiled nervously, putting my hand out.

'hey.' he replied, looking equally as nervous as he took my hand reluctantly.

'i'm your long lost twin.' i joked, trying to relieve the tension. when he tilted his head, i continued; 'my last name is clifford too.'

he smiled awkwardly, 'cool.'

i liked michael. he seemed so socially awkward, and i knew he wasn't being rude. he just didn't know what to say.  
ashton grabbed my hand, pulling me over to the next boy, 'this is my least favourite.' ashton joked as the boy poked his side.

he had black hair, and was wearing a  _ramones_  t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

'i'm calum hood, and i'm way nicer than ashton, i promise.' he grinned widely

_oh my_

he stuck out his hand, bowing.  
i shook it, giggling.

'and this is luke hemmings,' ashton said, turning to the last boy. he had blond hair and these eyes

oh my  _god_

he was wearing ripped skinny jeans

[A/N I GOT YOUR RIPPED SKINNY JEANS LYING ON THE FLOOR  
sorry omg i had to]

and a blink 182 top and when he turned and smiled at me i died a little inside.

_diMPLES_

'he's my favourite.'

i glared at ashton, 'you can't pick favourites out of your friends.'

he grinned, 'who's your favourite?'

'i only have one friend.' my face heated slightly in embarrassment

_I'm such a loser omg_

'ashley?' he asked, tilting his head

i nodded

'ashley?' calum asked, suddenly appearing next to me with a cheeky grin, 'what does she look like?'

'she's a lesbian.' i turned to him

calum's face drained as ashton burst out laughing, holding on to his stomach and bending over slightly. 

'so luke, hi.' i turned back to luke, outstretching my hand.

'hi,' he smiled politely, shaking my hand.

_mental note to protect luke hemmings at all costs_

ashton turned to the boys, clapping his hands.

'too late?' he asked, tilting his head slightly. they shrugged, and i backed away as they got up, getting their instruments.

i pulled a beanbag close to the drums, but far enough so i could see all four of them at the same time. ashton sat behind the drums, luke in front with a guitar and a microphone, michael to the left of him with the same, and calum to the right with the same, but a bass instead of a guitar.

'we're gonna play a song called too late, which is going on our debut ep.' ashton grinned

'wait,' my eyes widened, 'you have an ep?'

_what the fuck_

luke nodded, 'it's not finished yet though.'

a thought clicked in my head

'wait, hang on, are you 5 Seconds of Summer? because I remember my aunt making me watch a video saying my cousin who I've never met was in it?'

they nodded, all slightly confused, except for michael, who stepped forward,

'joy? that's your aunts name right?'

I nodded, grinning, 'so I am basically your long lost relative!'

he laughed, standing back, nodding. I guess I was on friendlier terms with Michael then.  
I smiled, if I wanted to be friend with ash, I'd have to be friends with his friends, and though it seemed like a trivial task three hours ago, it seemed to be going very well so far.

Ashton counted up to four and they started playing (except Ashton, who sort of sat there awkwardly). Their voices surprised me.

Luke's voice full on hit me in the face, like  _what the fuck_. He was awkward and shy and sweet and then he started singing and  _holy fuck_.  
Calum's voice had a a sound to it that I couldn't really point out. But I liked it, so in the end it didn't really mind.  
And for the song, for a band barely starting out, it was  _pretty_ good. Not an incredible one that'd break the internet, but, you know, it was good.

As they finished, I stood up, clapping and grinning widely.  
'You liked it?' Michael smiled.   
I nodded, 'do you sing? Or is just Calum and Luke?'   
He nodded, 'I sing, but I'm not as good as them, so,' he shrugged awkwardly.  
'Aw no, do another one, with you singing!' I smiled, sitting back on my beanbag.   
They looked around at each other, frowning.  
'Oh!' Luke exclaimed, realisation dawning on his face, 'damned if I do ya?'   
They shrugged, nodding,  
'apologies if I mess up.' Ashton said from the back, waving his drumstick in the air.

They played the song, Ashton reaching very close to breaking his drums & Michael singing, his voice wavering nervously several times.

_mental note; also protect Michael Clifford at all costs_ _._

as the song ended, I stood up again, clapping as a smile grew across my face. Michael blushed slightly, letting his guitar hang on his shoulders as he pulled the ends of his jumper across his hands.

_today;_

_+gained three friends_

_+gained happiness_

_+discovered that not everyone is as shitty as you think they are, and that the people you miss out are the ones that could potentially make your life a little less shitty_


	5. Chapter 5

**still may 2012**

**-**

as soon as I got home that night, I flopped on to my bed, a wide smile spreading across my face, my arms stretched across the bed.

my eyes automatically fixed to the ceiling, scanning over the slightly crumpled posters, worn out over time, stuck neatly in rows.  
 _blink 182, panic at the disco, fall out boy, green day... ashton likes those bands_

my phone buzzed inside my pocket, causing me to pull my eyes off of the ceiling and to my jean pocket as I pulled my phone out and turned it on, seeing a notification.

_from:_ **_unknown_ ** _[7:36]_

_it's your fave x_

I frowned, unlocking my phone, clicking on my messages app and punching in a reply.

_to:_ **_unknown_ ** _[7:38]_

_since I don't have many friends, I'm going to take a wild guess this is ashton?_

I turned away from my phone, my eyebrows knitting together in confusion. All he knows is my name. He doesn't have my number, or my email, or my address.  _what the fuck._  
I didn't have much time to think it over seriously before my phone buzzed again.

_from:_ **_unknown_ ** _[7:39]_

_I am your favourite! :D_

I rolled my eyes, but smiled to myself all the same, the previous thoughts disappearing from my mind.  
I added him to my contacts, then replied again.

_to:_ **_ashton irwin_ ** _[7:43]_

_luke's my new favourite, soz pal_

I grinned to myself, waiting for the inevitable reply. two days i'd known ashton, and i already felt comfortable enough to insult him. or maybe i was just a horrible person. it was probably the latter. 

i felt my phone buzz again, looking down at it again, before frowning.

**2 new messages**

_[_ _7:_ _45] ashie xox_

_[_ _7_ _:45] unknown_

_i swear i don't have this many friends_

i unlocked my phone again, checking the first message.

_from:_ **_ashie xox_ ** _[7:45]_

_how was ur date_

I rolled my eyes, deciding to answer it last, my curiosity taking over as i switched over to my other message

_from:_ **_unknown_ ** _[7:45]_

_hai, ash is sad bc im ur fave lol_

i smiled, and for once, it was a genuine smile. who knew i could smile so much more because of one random boy. i hesitated, adding him to my contacts, before typing back a reply

_to:_ **_luke hemmings_ ** _[7:47]_

_tell ash I love him rlly_

_from:_ **_luke hemmings_ ** _[_ _7:_ _49]_

_I'm not an owl_

"Jemma! Dinner's ready!" I heard my mum's voice call from downstairs,

"Be down in a minute!" I called back distractedly, switching to text ashley.

_to:_ **_ashie xox_ ** _[7:51]_

_it wasn't a date, ash_

_to:_ **_ashie xox_ ** _[7:51]_

_I made 3 new friends :-)_

I grinned at that. From 1 to 5 friends in under a week. Maybe this year was the year I finally got a life... I laughed, who knew?

me? A life? wh-

"Jemma! Dinner!" I was snapped out of my daydream as my mum shouted up the stairs again, and I rolled out of bed, taking my phone with me as I took down the stairs, two steps at a time.

I slid into the kitchen, grinning at my mum who stood in front of three bowls of spaghetti; one for me, mum and sarah. Dad was away in America in a "business trip" and Sarah was 6-year-old sister, currently missing my dad so much she felt as though she could break. 

I grabbed the grated cheese out of the fridge, pouring generous amounts over both mine and Sarah's bowls.

"Good day at school?" Mum asked as she picked up her bowl & drink, me following suit out of the kitchen.

"I guess," I shrugged, following her to the living room and setting my bowl on the table in the middle of the floor, before turning around and walking back out again.  
I walked up the stairs carefully, so as not to spill anything, and knocked softly on my sisters bedroom with my free hand.

"Sarah, honey? I'm coming in." I opened the door handle and frowned. My sister was crawled up in a ball, a leather bound photo album labelled 'memories' in cursive font laying centimetres from her. I walked slowly towards her, setting the bowl on her bedside table.  
I sat on the edge of her bed, stroking her hair lightly,  
"Dad?" I asked,  
she nodded, eyes scrunched tight,   
"I just miss him so much," She whispered in between chokes.   
I nodded in understanding, patting her head softly.   
"Common, try and sit up." I told her, and she did so slowly, leaning her head against the headboard. She looked up at me, her eyes watering slightly. I gave her the bowl & she positioned it on her lap.   
"Try and eat at least some of it, it might make you feel better," I smiled at her. She looked at the bowl and back up at me before smiling,  
"thanks jem, you're the best."   
I grinned, ruffling her hair, before standing up and walking back downstairs, shutting my door on the way out.  
I got back downstairs, sitting cross legged in front of the table, picking my fork up.

"You were later that usual," my mum frowned, looking down at me, "were you at ash's?"

I nodded, "yeah." Then I stopped myself and looked up at her, "well, not technically."

She titled her head, urging me to go on.

"I was round Ashton's. I call him ash." I shrugged again, turning back to face my food.

She raised her eyebrows,  
"He's new."

I laughed, "yes mum, I met him two days ago."

she dropped her fork and let her hand hover in the air, "are you joking!? you couldn't have told me? You could've been killed Jemma!"

I rolled my eyes, ignoring her as I went back to my food, digging my fork in a twisting the spaghetti. My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I picked it up, unlocking it. I smiled, blushing as I read.

_from: **ashton irwin**_

_love you too babe x_

_-_

im sorry im such an awful author lol

i was gonna call the photo album midnight memories bc

idk

i was listening to midnight memories at the same time

i am a very boring person

i hope you liked okey bye see you next chapter ye

 


End file.
